Worlds End Regulars
More information and such later OOC House Rules :THE BASICS We are an active group of casual players for whom the game is secondary to the friendships in the guild. While we may have some modest end game ambitions in the form of Heroic instances and the 10 man raids, those goals are secondary to the following basic principles: #Friendship (First and Foremost) #Loyalty #Mature & Professional Behavior #Every Member is Important #Guild First :CODE OF CONDUCT We place high value on honor in this guild, which means treating your fellow players with respect, whether in game or on any public forums. Your actions reflect upon the entire guild and we expect each member to represent the guild with honesty and integrity. We do not accept racism, sexism, bigotry or reference to real-life violence, in any form. We do not tolerate exploitation, cheating, stealing, or harrassment of other players. We do encourage helping others, whether it is guildmates, friends, new players, even the occasional Alliance. This is at the discretion of the individual player. While World's End Regulars is made up of helpful and friendly people, no one is required to help others level, make gold, get items, ect. We prefer the independent player who is able to take care of themselves. In turn, you may receive much generosity from the guild. Members who do not wish to abide by these Tenants, may be removed from the guild at the discretion of the Council of Poobahs. Council of Poobahs World's End Regulars are guided by the Council of Poobahs. The current Poobahs are Mesharn, Grami, Semara, Yatsu, Kroaker and Boucane. The Poobahs are all equal but due to the structure of guilds one must take the title of Grand Poobah, which is normally the person who was not at the last meeting. This position can be changed as required. This is due to the guild understanding that real life can get in the way and the guild must adapt. So if the current Grand Poobah knows that they will be quite busy for the next three months, then another can step up and assume the job. Guild History World's End Regulars (WER) was formed from an older guild, one of the founding guilds of the Horde Coalition. Due to a lack of guidance and leadership from the guildmaster and the guild slowly decaying it was decided to reform as a new guild with those members that wanted to move on and stay together as a group of friends to enjoy the game. The name came about due to wanting to have the guild name tied into the game world and it was decided that World's End was where the characters would have discussed the changes. In fact, the charter was brought to the tavern to be signed. Since then we have slowly recruited members and are growing. We have a channel WER where we keep in touch with ex-guildmates and other guilds who we have come to know.